Sacrifices
by SayuBunny12
Summary: A young abused teen named Natalia dies from a fire while saving a group of children. She then become Nat Jingles, the ghost of Christmas past, present, and future. She later on meets the guardians and Pitch Black. Jack/oc, Bunny/oc, or oc/oc?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

*_In a dark alley*_

Her eyes shot opened as she sat up, gasping for air. She remembered almost nothing but the sounds of cries, smoke filling her lungs, and _**pain.**_ It just started to hurt a lot ever since she sat up.

She tried standing up but it only resulted falling down again. A silent gasp escaped from her as she saw scars, blood, and bruises decorating her body. Her once silky blue dress now torn apart, along with her shoes. Suddenly, a bunch of memories appeared in her mind, showing her as a toddler to a now teenage girl who had suffered from abusing along with others from the orphanage. It then lastly showed how she died.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A young girl sat in the corner, crying and shaking. Her used-to-be a long silky shade of melted honey was now greasy and messy, stains of blood coating the tips. She had once again saved one of the younger girls, a doe-eyed girl named Susan, from getting raped by __**him**__, the owner of the orphanage._

_Her actions, however, ended with good new and bad news. The good news, Susan wasn't raped. The bad news, she, herself was the one raped (once again). She was pretty much used to it, saving the younger ones from being forced out of their innocent minds and getting hurt instead while the older ones would always enjoy her pain. _

_She finally stopped crying and stood up; her tear-stained face was now replaced by a mask, void of emotion. She knew better than to cry in a corner. She had a job to do and that was to protect the young ones._

_She froze as she heard the old, chipped door creak open. She then heard a familiar voice quietly calling out to her._

"_Na-natty, I had a bad dream about the bad man" It was Molly, a seven-year-old girl with short curly brown hair and forest green eyes. Nat turned around as her face changed into one full of concern._

"_Again?" her slightly hoarse voice said. Molly would always have bad dreams, ever since the night __**he**__ tried to rape her, but, of course, Nat saved her. _

"_Come here" she said, spreading her arms wide open. Molly then ran up to her and cried, large pools of tears dripping from her cheeks and onto Nat's bloody nightgown. She comforted the child, rubbing her head and whispering soft words. Her eyes full of pain, sadness, and anger._

"_What's going on?" a sleepy voice said from a nearby room. It was Molly's slightly older brother, Will, who was eight. He had chestnut brown hair and forest green eyes, freckles spread across his nose and cheeks. _

"_She had a bad dream again." Nat whispered, gazing softly at the now sleeping girl. She then sighed and closed her light caramel eyes for a bit, saying, "Come on, and help me tuck her in." She stood up, carrying Molly in her arms as she and Will walked to his bedroom._

_She gently tucked her in and kissed her and Will on the forehead goodnight before going back to her room._

_-~-~Next day (in her memory) ~-~-_

_She woke up to small hands shaking her. Her body aching as she slowly sat up, mentally sighing in relief as the shaking stopped._

"_What's going on?" she asked the group of kids. They all had tear-stained faces and were sniffing now and then._

"_It's Molly, she won't wake up." Her entire body froze, Will's words cutting her deeply like a knife. She quickly got up, making sure not to knock down the little ones before running to Molly's room._

_She quickly opened the door and gasped in horror, staring at the blood splattered room, guts and limbs spread across the room, she then noticed a curl of brown hair and quickly looked to her left. She immediately regretted it, Molly's head was on the table, separated from her body, and her dull, lifeless eyes stared back at her._

"_Like what you see?" __**his **__voice echoed around the room. She swiftly turned around and glared at __**him**__. He was a man in his early 40's with messy jet black hair and cruel grey eyes staring back at him. She didn't have time to react as she heard a gunshot, feeling pain in her lower abdomen. She coughed up blood as she collapsed. A little glad the older teens weren't here at the moment, since they decided to go on a camping trip._

_She then stared in horror as she watched him light a match and throw it on the blood-covered floor. It immediately bursts to flames; cries of the children could be heard. "__**Run! Leave immediately!**__" she yelled loudly before coughing again, just then a piece of the ceiling fell on top of her, crushing her back._

_She cried out as she felt his foot on her head, kicking her hardly._

_Her mind relaxed a little as she heard small pairs of feet running from this terrible place. But then, he also heard and began to go after them, not risking any chances._

_She was dying from blood loss but kept trying to stay awake. She barely managed to grab a hold of his foot before the entire roof fell on both of them. She then let go of him, too weak to do anything._

_She then closed her eyes, finally giving in to the darkness with one last thing on her mind:_

_ '__**I'm sorry Molly'…**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ###############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R and hope you like my remake of my other story. Till then, see ya!(^-^!) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nat Jingles and a girl

~In a dark alley(1877)~

"Ahhh!" she let out a scream as she cried, remember those painful memories. She curled up into a ball; her arms wrapped around her knees and thought _'Why?'_

She was confused. Why wasn't she in heaven or hell? Why was she still on Earth? These thought ran through her mind as she uncurled herself and leaned against the wall. Just then, she heard a voice in her head. _"Cry not, my dear for you are chosen."_

"Chosen? What do you mean?" she asked, staring at the moon. _"You are chosen to become a protector." _"A protector, what's that?"

"_(chuckling) You, my dear, have been protecting them for so long." _It took her a while to process what the moon said before she whispered "The children." _"Correct…you, Natalia Mary Jamison have can both go to heaven and have a peaceful afterlife. Or you can stay on Earth as a spirit and protect other children. It's your decision."_

She thought about it for a while until she finally said "I'll take a chance, to protect them. After all, I did make a promise to myself that I would with all my might." _"Very well."_ With those words said, the moon shined on her, engulfing her with warmth.

She felt her pain go away, along with her bruises. She had to close her eyes from the blinding and soon opened them, feeling something strange on her. She noticed a old mirror nearby and quickly rushed to it. As soon as she reached it, she let out a small noise of awe and surprise.

She noticed that she now had a new makeover as she examined herself. She wore a soft and silky crimson shirt that showed a little bit of her lower abdomen, decorated with pointed ends with bells jingling softly due to her movement, long sleeves and a hood sewed with white cotton along with it. She also had on a skirt similar (that reached above) her knees to her top but with cotton on the bottom and a black belt with a gold, ruby incrusted buckle. On her feet were shiny black ankle boot and long, striped red and green knee-length socks.

Her slight sun-kissed skin was now creamy, her almond shaped eyes now a warm brown, almost like hot Chocó with specks of gold, red, and green along with long, curled eyelashes. Her full lips a glossy pink and her cheekbones high. Her long, wavy waist-length hair was the same shade of melted honey but with bronze highlights, delicately braided to the side.

She then decided to check over her scars. Most of them were faded, but still showed. The most noticeable one was the one on her lower abdomen. She gently caressed it for a second until she saw something written on the mirror.

_**Nat Jingles**_

_**Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future~**_

"Jingles, huh?" she asked herself. Just then, a large bang came nearby along with a young girl's scream.

"Somebody help!" *_Thwak*_ A slap echoed around the alley, and a man's voice came "Shut it bitch! We don't want any attention now do we, slut?" A familiar feeling came through her veins. _**Anger**_. She quickly rushed to the scene and knocked into some glass, grabbing attention to herself. More like the glass since they couldn't see her. As the man was still distracted, she quickly kicked the hand out of his gun and grabbed the little girl, scaring her and the man. "G-ghost!" the man screamed and scrambled away quickly, him tripping on his loose pants.

"You better run!" Nat yelled. She then glanced at the little girl and immediately became concerned for she had small cuts on her arms and legs. Her short curly red hair was messy and greasy and her sky blue eyes were full of tears. She kept struggling and her yelling "Let go, you ghost!" Nat could sense her fear and immediately knew why. She was _**invisible**_.

She glanced around for anything and noticed a broken window. She walked over to it and softly knocked on the window. The little girl looked over and gasped, seeing a pretty lady carrying her in the window. "W-who are you?" she asked nervously but slightly calm now.

"Nat Jingles, at your service." Nat said placing her on the ground before bowing politely.

Just then the girl fainted from shock.

"(sigh) Oh boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~############################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Sacrifices. Please R&R.


End file.
